This invention relates to an adhesive-tape holder with an openable side cover, particularly to one having a openable side cover provided on one side and combined with a combining tube, a roller support tube and a fitting tube at three locations, capable to stabilize an adhesive-tape roller and protect an adhesive-tape roller from dropping out of an adhesive-tape roller base.
A conventional adhesive-tape holder, as shown in FIG. 1, includes a handle 1 provided with an adhesive-tape roller base 2 on top for receiving an adhesive-tape roller, a blade base 3, a blade 4 and a press plate 5 combined together. In using the adhesive-tape holder, the adhesive tape on the adhesive-tape roller base 2 is first pulled out to pass through a roller 6 and then onto the press plate 5. Then, the tape adhered on an article is pressed flat by the press plate 5 and then cut off by the blade 4 on the blade base 3.
However, the adhesive-tape roller base 2 of the conventional adhesive-tape holder is of an open style so it is liable to drop out in case of carelessness in using. Besides, the blade 4 is fixedly mounted on the blade base 3, therefore when cutting an adhesive tape, which has flexibility, the blade 4 may pull and drag the adhesive tape and fail to cut it off precisely and linearly.
A main objective of this invention is to offer an adhesive-tape holder with an openable side cover, having a side cover symmetrically combined with the adhesive-tape holder body by engagement at three locations, capable to protect an adhesive-tape roller from dropping out of an adhesive-tape roller base.
Another objective of this invention is to offer an adhesive-tape holder with an openable side cover, having a blade sandwiched by a blade slide base and a blade holder and restrictedly guided therebetween, so that it is able to cut off an adhesive tape with precision.